The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for securing a lap top computer to a support member such as a desk top.
A variety of techniques and apparatus have been developed over the years to prevent the unauthorized removal of computer equipment. A number of anti-theft devices have been developed specifically for tower style and desk top computers, as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,395 issued Feb. 4, 1992 to Fater et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,202 issued Apr. 29, 1986 to Parsekin. Such devices are not designed to be used with clam shell style lap top computers which are most often the targets of computer theft.
Anti-theft devices which use flexible cables to secure either lap top computers or tower and desk top style computers are also known. However, such devices offer limited security as the cables can often be cut relatively easily.
There is a need for an anti-theft device that can be used to secure a lap top computer to a work surface or support member, and which provides an increased level of security over traditional cable devices.
It is also desirable to provide a lap top computer anti-theft device which allows for the easy authorized removal of a lap top computer and is cost-effective to manufacture. It is also desirable to provide an anti-theft device that can be used to secure a lap top computer in both the open and closed positions.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an anti-theft device for securing a lap top computer to a support member, the lap top computer having a first portion and a second portion pivotally connected together for movement between an open position in which the first portion extends at an angle from the second portion, and a closed position in which the first portion and second portion are substantially parallel to and adjacent to each other. The device includes a rigid securing member having back, side and front restraining members defining an elongate opening dimensioned to slidably receive the first portion therethrough. The device further includes a locking assembly having a first part rigidly coupled to the securing member and a second part adapted to be anchored to the support member, the first and second parts being movable together into a securing position, and apart into a release position. When a lap top computer is positioned on the support member in an open position with the first portion extending through the elongate opening and the locking assembly is moved to the securing position, the second portion is confined between the securing member and the support member and the first portion is confined within the elongate opening to prevent removal of the lap top from the support member. When the locking assembly is moved to the release position, the securing member is moved away from the support member a distance which allows the lap top computer to be removed from the support member.
The anti-theft device may include a further rigid securing member adapted to interlock with and be positioned generally transversely to said rigid securing member to secure a lap top in the closed position to a support member.